kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Lolotte
Lolotte was the Bad Fairy of Tamir, and a wicked witch and evil queen. She was the nemesis of Genesta, having stolen her amulet to augment her own power. She is of the faerie race and was originally from Etheria before she was banished. Background She was an evil faerie sorceress cast out of Etheria for treachery and wicked deeds, when Edgar was just a baby. She was so furious that she concocted a scheme to steal the baby prince from his home. Once she had him she changed his appearance and called him her own.King's Quest VII: The Official Hint Guide, 130 Rumors spread, nobody knew who his father was, but it was rumored it was anybody from a drugged slave to a malevolent sorcerer. She later dwelt in Tamir, along with her Raven, and guarded by her flying Goons. The evil witch was the great enemy of the Good Fairy Queen Genesta who also lived there.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 480 Showing her true evil, as the good fairy strolled through the woods catching her unawares, stole the magic her magic Talisman (the talisman was the source of Genesta's powers and her life force)Yesterday as I was strolling through the woods, Lolotte, the evil fairy, caught me unawares and stole my magic talisman.", which Rosella had to recover in order to save the lives of both her father and Genesta. She lived in a twin-towered castle on a crag high in the Impossible Mountains with her son Edgar, guarded by an army of winged monkeys. Lolotte also sought the Unicorn of the land, Genesta's golden egg-laying chicken Hen, and the fabled artifact "Pandora's Box" in order to rule the world by unleashing the remnants of terrible evil trapped inside.Lolotte (KQ4): "I want to have Pandora's Box. It is said that whoever owns it would be in possession of the purist evil.""With the power and evil of Pandora's Box, I would be UNSTOPPABLE!" She was killed by Cupid's arrow by Princess Rosella of Daventry. Upon her death, she didn't know how, but she would somehow take revenge on Rosella. Rosella was surprised that Cupid's Bow killed her as the arrows were only supposed to impart pure love, but realized that due to Lolotte's pure evil nature, the pure love had poisoned her. After her death, Edgar's twisted form was healed by Genesta and Rosella recovered Pandora's Box and the hen as well as rescuing the unicorn. Rosella wonders if she really did kill the witch, and has unsettling dreams at times where the crone recovered from her apparently fatal wound. In the dreams, Lolotte points a blood-covered finger at Rosella and cackles, "I'll get you, my pretty! I'll get you!" repeating over and over.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 480 Rosella would later encounter the villainess witch again but in less lethal situation being challenged to various board games. Personality and traits Long and gaunt in form, Lolotte was dressed all in black, which gave her greenish complexion an even more diseased pallor. Her voice hissed from her throat like a sick snake; her eyes were tight and red, not quite as soft as a cobra's glare. Lolotte was skeletally thin and greenish in complexion; her voice was more akin to a serpent's than a human's.KQC, 2nd Edition, 480 Titles *Bad Fairy Notes *An apparently younger Lolotte (well at least before her 'demise') or Lolotte pulled directly from KQ4 era after having met Rosella but before her demise is one of the individuals who encountered Rosella and Graham and other individuals inside the world of Hoyle, to challenge them to various board games. This was her only known encounter with Mordack as well (presumably before his demise as well). Assuming neither character found themselves resurrected into the world. But this would have to assume she had forgotten or her mind was wiped of any memories of the encounter in Hoyle or she would have remembered Graham and Rosella. * Then again it could be a resurrected Lolotte, seeing that a pre-KQ4 Lolotte would likely have remembered Rosella and Graham. See also Lolotte (Hoyle 3) Behind the scenes Inspiration Lolotte is inspired by the fairy Lolotte from the fairy tale, Prince Vivien and the Princess Placida in Andrew Lang's The Green Fairy Book, and by the wicked witch of the west in the Wizard of Oz, she also stands as basically the evil queen from Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs. Lolotte in the original story was a good fairy who came to take care of Princess Placida and her cousin Prince Vivien, after her mother became ill and disappeared (kidnapped to Fairyland) due to a curse put on the family by the Fairies. The fairy indulged and spoiled Placida daily. After the king's reproach, she promised that she would not encourage the princess in her idleness and indifference anymore. After the king demanded that the princess learn the ways of the kingdom, the lazy princess who couldn't be bothered by such work, wanted Lolotte to take her away to another kingdom, to get away from her burdens. Lolotte refused at first, but ultimately made her disappear to her own Grotto, leaving the people in despair. Lolotte was called away to the assembly of Fairies, where she was reprimanded for indulging the princess, and was told to hand the princess over to charge of another fairy, Mirlifiche. This caused Lolotte to cry. The princess was grieved at first, but then found it very troublesome. Lolotte cried more when the new fairy showed up to take Placida away on her Unicorn, Lolotte kissed Placida a dozen times, but dared not refuse. Later Placida is captured by a Black Bird and Green Giant who enchant her, and turn her into a gazelle to put into the giant's menagerie (where idle children who had been enchanted into animals were kept). She escaped them, and later the Green Giant appears to have been slain by Prince Vivian (disenchanting all the children in the menagerie). Both Vivien and Placida were convinced by the second fairy to go on hunts across the world, When both had reached the kingdom to find their quarries (in this quest they had both learned how to work). The Giant and Bird appeared again to them, for they had been enchanters, who turned out to be Lolotte, and the other fairy. Both fled away in their chariots happy that the prince and princess had finally proven themselves. Some of the basic ideas retained in the evil Lolotte is the idea of her taking care of a prince (and princess in this case). Also is the idea of her kidnapping a child, and taking the child back to her home (the princess in the original story, twice). Lolotte also takes on the form of the Green Giant who resides in a castle (who captures the princess), and is slain by the prince (to free the princess from enchantment), likewise Rosella is both captured by Lolotte, but also frees the prince from captivity, and enchantment. Lolotte as the Green Giant is in league with a black bird who helps her capture idle children whom she either forces to learn how to work, or enchants into her menagerie; Lolotte the green fairy, has her spying Raven, and attempts to collect her own menagerie of sorts (Hen and the Unicorn). Lolotte sends Rosella on three quests is similar to the three hunting quests presented to Placida and Vivien by Mirlifiche. However, personality wise, Lolotte has taken more from the Wicked Witch of the West; such as the guardian monkey soldiers (her goons), the dark castle on the mountain (more akin to the movie portrayal than the book) and her somewhat melting death. However, in the tale the Wicked Witch uses the monkey soldiers on three occasions (which might be seen to inspire the three commands Rosella is forced to obey). It might be said however that Lolotte and Mirlifiche (and the Fairy assembly) have more in common with the ideas presented about the Woodland faeries in the King's Quest Novels as being neutral race having both negative and positive traits; that they can be cruel and kind, generous and mean, fair and intolerant, and unpredictable--always capricious...not evil creatures, but not necessarily truthful, nor holding much goodwill toward humankind...more likely to mislead a human...easily insulted,...an insulted faery was a dangerous enemy for a human to have. In King's Quest Lolotte has no relation or connection to the faerie Malicia, or Titania. She does have green skin like Titania and the Weaver of Dreams. She has no wings like other members of the Etherian Faerie race. Lolotte appears as one of the bad guys in Hoyle, Book of Games, Volume III. Her character box in the game appears above. In the game whenever she gets mad, lightening flashes behind her. Like Edgar and Malicia, Lolotte is yet another fairy that is described as both fairy and human...or at least compared to human (described her voice to be more serpent-like than human). Lolotte has been described as a witch, an evil queen1991 Sierra Catalogue, see Catalogue summaries, and a sorceress.KQ8 Manual, pg She has been described as a member of the Faerie race in KQ7, and KQ8 material. Lolotte (unofficial) Lolotte is mentioned in fan stories, see Lolotte (unofficial). References Category:Fairies Category:Faeries Category:Characters (KQ4) Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:Humans Category:Legendary characters Category:Characters (Hoyle 3) Category:Characters (Hoyle I) Category:Sorceresses Category:Mothers Category:Queens Category:Fairy Queens